


Gentle push

by RandomK



Series: Happy Birthday Desmond [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Animus Shenanigans, Gen, Simulation, The Animus (Assassin's Creed), learning to use your ancestors body is hard work, tutorials - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: Tutorials Suck! Desmond has trouble adjusting to the new body.
Series: Happy Birthday Desmond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704964
Kudos: 9





	Gentle push

**Attempt one:**

The task to look around had not been too hard, so the second one wouldn't be too bad either, Desmond hoped. All he had to do was gently push some people out of the way. That they were walking in an endless line of people carrying jars on their head, was a bit intimidating, but it couldn't be too hard, right?

Eager to get this over with so he could get out of this, Desmond ran up, and accidentally ran into one of them. Suddenly all the jars around him smashed, and everyone was glaring at him.

Desmond frowned as the tutorial reloaded. "Shit"

* * *

**Attempt two:**

This time I will be more careful,' he resolved, slowly walking up to them, and getting in line behind a lone walker, and reaching out to push. His hand came out , and in one smooth motion, knocked all of the jar carriers into each other.

* * *

**Attempt three:**

"Ok what about blending?" Desmond asked, walking up into the line preying like a monk. The second he got into the line, a man walked into him, and the air was filled with the sounds of shattering jars.

"I am not that klutzy." Desmond told himself as the tutorial loaded again.

* * *

**Attempt four:**

_"This is stupid. Forget this!"_ Desmond thought, punching the air. Apparently he had been too close to the line, as his punch was followed by the simultaneous crash of pottery, and cowering people.

* * *

**Attempt five:**

This time he waited until he found a gap in the line. He was doing pretty well at not touching anyone, and had even gotten into the second line. "Ok stay calm." He muttered as he turned into the third line. But apparently his turn was too sharp, as upon completing it, he was once again treated into the sound of crashing pottery.

"If I ever come across this exact situation in the animus, I am not using stealth." He vowed.

* * *

**Attempt six:**

The gap had worked pretty well last time, so Desmond had decided to try using it with the gentle push.

He had found the first one, but there had been no convenient gap, so he tried pushing. The annoyingly familiar chorus of smashing jars followed.

* * *

**Attempt seven:**

"Ok, I refuse to do this eight times", Desmond decided, reaching out to push. The man was flung out of the line, his pot breaking.

"Why!"

* * *

**Attempt eight:**

"Keep it light, keep it light, wrist movement only" Desmond muttered, to himself, like some sort of mantra.

Amazingly keeping himself in a position to push people, helped. The crowd was barley noting him. Apparently being ready to push any time was a lot better than pushing unexpectedly. Some kind of extreme startle reflex perhaps?

Whatever. Desmond sighed in relief as the next tutorial loaded.

"Well done"

Desmond frowned. He hadn't known computers could sound so sarcastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutorials are fun aren't they? I figure Desmond would have trouble learning fine mortar skills in another body, that has a different strength then his, and thought it would be funny to explore in tutorial. After all, learning to use a new body should be hard.


End file.
